Pyrocranium
by Superbang
Summary: When a man dressed in yellow and red arrives from an alien planet wanting to conquer Earth's most powerful heroes, how will the Justice League react? {Summary stinks, read the story:) }


**Disclaimer: I only own Pyrocranium and his homeworld Kelmaan.**

Batman looked at his screen intently, as his scanners had found something. A large spaceship flew at an incredible speed and landed on Earth. He immediately notified the rest of the league, and they took the Javelin down to investigate. They landed next to the spaceship, and stepped outside, waiting for what was coming. Out of the ship stepped a "man" in a yellow and red suit. Batman instantly asked "Who are you and where did you come from?"

The man replied "I am Dwight Elvin, known as Pyrocranium, of Kelmaan, and I am here to challenge your mightiest heroes. Face me, and know true power!"

The Leaguers glanced suspiciously at each other. Superman then announced "All of us fighting you at once would be extremely unfair, how about you fight us one-on-one."

Pyrocranium said "I accept this offer."

Superman's proclamation earned him a vicious glare from Batman, and Superman could feel it searing his shoulder. He hissed "Why would you make such an offer? As a team we could easily subdue him. Now, we might have some trouble one-on-one.

"Who would you like to face first?, " Superman asked.

"Batman."

The Justice League gazed at each other, absolutely shocked. They had not said Batman's name out loud, so how did this stranger know it?

Batman stepped forward, cautious, given the fact that his opponent had managed to discern his name.

Both the fighters glanced at Superman, who said "You might as well start now."

They both nodded, and Batman pulled out a batarang. As Pyrocranium raised his arm, Batman flung the batarang at him. Immediately, the batarang went up in flames, and then fell to the ground, completely burnt.

Batman threw an explosive batarang, but this time, Dwight allowed the batarang to latch on to his suit. It then exploded, leaving a major cloud of smoke around him. As the smoke cleared, he stepped forward, completely unharmed.

"You expect to defeat ME with fire?," he bellowed "I am THE MASTER of fire.

Batman knew instantly what Pyrocranium's next move would be. He jumped to the side, just as a massive fireball flew through the area he was just in.

Then, Pryocranium acted with surprising speed. He created a ring of fire around Batman, trapping him. Before Batman could leap out, he increased the height of the flames. Now Batman was well and truly struggling. However, Pyrocranium was getting extremely arrogant. He ignored any possible counter-shots Batman might have.

As such, Batman threw several special Batarangs at the same point in Dwight's skin. These batarangs were much duller than ordinary ones, but, if delivered among several others, felt like an extremely hard punch. Unknown to everyone but Pyrocranium, the batarangs had found a weak point in Kelmaanian physiology.

They stunned Dwight, knocking him off balance for a few moments. With this distraction, Batman flipped open a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a small capsule. He threw it on the flames. It exploded into ice, and immediately froze the flames. However, Pyrocranium had just recovered.

Before Batman could press by throwing some more batarangs, he felt a major mental force. He tried to augment his mental defenses, but this mental power was not like the Martian Manhunter's. For one, it was much, much stronger. He eventually failed to sustain his defenses, and sagged to his knees, groaning.

Pyrocranium immediately flew forward, pressing his advantage. He stood in front of Batman, raising his hands up, together, and maintaining the mental pressure. He immediately brought his hands down on Batman's back, and Batman collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Pyrocranium tied Batman's wrists with unbreakable metal bonds from his home world, and turned to address the Justice League.

"I have defeated Batman. My next opponent will be the Martian Manhunter."

J'onn's eyes widened in fear. He tried not to shake as he stepped forward.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! What did you guys think?**


End file.
